Ivay Osrana
Introduction'' '' "In the end, there stood but one Knight, towering above the corruption and pride of a world he'd sworn to defend. He saw no evil, only obstacles. His heart knew no fear, only righteousness. His hands did not destroy, they built the very institutions of all that is just and Holy. He was the living embodiment of the three virtues, of the true glory that one is to have in exchange for a life of self sacrifice. He was a Knight of the Silver Hand... And the Light followed with him" - Ivay Osrana Ivay Osrana is a renowned Paladin of the Silver Hand, the Holy Church, the Argent Crusade , and of the Kingdom of Lordaeron . Ivay was born in Andorhal to father Artherus Osrana and Mother Kateryn Osrana. A Knight of Andorhal, and Priest respectively, his parents brought he and his brothers into the noble House Osrana, one of the earliest and most well-known houses in Andorhal, having been of the founding families and one of the primary contributors to the establishment of trade routes about Lordaeron. Ivay was made a Paladin shortly after the founding of the Order of the Silver Hand, annointed by Uther the Lightbringer to see action in the Second War. He'd partake in the third war, and many notable conflicts afterwards. Considered by many to be one of the most dedicated Paladins to ever live, Ivay seldom has trouble calling upon fellow wielders of the Holy Light and Alliance Military for aid. Ivay is well-known for his hard stance against any who'd view the Holy Light in an incorrect manner, either in it's praise or it's application. Ivay's strict practices and ideals have led to the upbringing of some of the finest Knights Azeroth has ever seen, doing justice to the Three Virtues and founding ideals laid out by Saint Uther the Lightbringer. 'Childhood and Upbringing' Ivay James Osrana was born into Andorhal nobility in 567 K.C.-- the fortunate victim of a happy childhood, wanting for nothing, yet giving selflessly to others even at a young age, his Bishop mother Lady Kateryn Osrana saw fit to instill Ivay with the teachings and general framework of the Holy Light in his youth. Little did she know, this was the seed planted for the making of a fine Paladin. Kateryn and Ivay would spend hours with one another in the regency room of the Osrana estate studying tomes and bonding. Ivay became very close to his mother, much more-so than his siblings, who were always seemingly found running about the streets of Andorhal, playing as children might. Being the middle of two brothers, Damond Osrana (younger) and Elysiux Osrana (older), Ivay was neither picked on constantly, nor blamed for all the mishaps and general nonesense that children often engage in. The children residing in Andorhal often ventured to the Osrana estate, as it housed a very large yard on the grounds, suitable for games. Ivay, being oddly the least competetive of the three Osrana boys always let other children have their way, thinking only of others' needs in an attempt to keep friends happy. A trait that would prove quite useful in the future. Ivay's teenage years were not so leisurely, as his academic and literary studies ate away most of his time. His father Artherus saw him suitable for training at the age of fifteen, similar to his brother Elysiux who had ventured down the same path, one that Damond would follow through with as well. Training into Knighthood proved no easy task, early morning conditioning and endurance building, Ivay was engaged in the most difficult, demanding set of tasks and obstacles he'd yet encountered in life. Ivay however, readily accepted the challenge, excelling in terms of mind and body. Artherus took a liking to Ivay that far outweighed his affection for Elysiux and Damond. Ivay felt badly for this, often holding back on their behalf. Elysiux became jaded, jealous of his father's new-found interest in Ivay, the thought of being tossed aside began to claw at the back of Elysiux's subconcious. Damond felt not spite, though sadness. Ivay, seeing his younger brother in distress made the attempt to reach out to Damond, and spent many evenings practicing with Damond in secret, who soon too surpassed Elysiux in skill. Ivay and Damond had unwittingly just formed a life-long bond with one another, and would rarely be seperated. Finally, at the age of twenty-three Ivay was ready, and he was thus inducted into the regiment of Andorhal Knight-Guards. Ivay's life was one of service to the people of Andorhal, venturing door to door to resolve petty quarrels, aid those in need and patrol the streets to keep crime at bay. Ivay still trained often with Damond, as despite their Knighthood they knew it was only proper to keep up one's skill, as to not fall behind in the event of a raid or battle of any sort. It was a fine life for the two, living in Andorhal they often partook in family suppers with the whole Osrana family, including their uncles Aratola Osrana and Tyrede Osrana. Tyrede often brought his young daughter, who would in later years be revealed in Stormwind as Imperatrix Osrana. It was not long after that Ivay met Ariel Stirewalt, a tailor of Andorhal. Ivay and Ariel were soon wed, and they gave birth to Ivay's only offspring, Kade Osrana. Alas, Kade was given up, sent Southward with a Priest of Andorhal known as Harmius Battershaw. A Soldier, the First War A Knight of the Silver Hand, the Second War Ivay arrived in Stratholme to be greeted as one of many who'd also found themselves right for the path of a Paladin. Undertaking the neccessary training, Ivay was eventually annointed in the Chapel Square by Uther himself. Ivay would make his debut as a Paladin in the Second War, as he and his fellow Knights proved instrumental in the victory. Ivay tasted battle for the first time, true battle, far more treacherous than the dealings of common rabble he'd known in Andorhal. After destroying the remaining forces of the Horde following the invasion of Lordaeron, Ivay was led by Lord Lothar, who'd spearpoint the attack upon Blackrock with his Paladin force. After an immense duel, Doomhammer felled Lord Lothar, bringing outcry from the Paladins. Sir Turalyon then took control of the force, captured Doomhammer, and hammered the Orcs back to the Dark Portal. It was at the Dark Portal, the last line of defense of the Orc war-machine, that the arguably most gruesome battle of Ivay's life took battle. The ground ran awash with the blood of both forces. In the end, the Orcs were overcome by the raw power demonstrated by the Paladins, and the Dark Portal was then destroyed, ending the Second war. Battered and worn, the forces of Lordaeron returned home, victorious. Ivay was met in Andorhal with surprising praise, a ceremony was held in his honor. Humanity's reception of the Paladins went far beyond what anyone might have predicted. In this ceremony all were invited, a stage set forth in front of the city hall, as the returned Paladin was praised for his service. It was at this ceremony that Artherus presented Ivay with the blade that'd been passed down to him by his father, Elasaur, which would become Ivay's life-long companion. It was also at this ceremony that Artherus gave a speech in Ivay's honor, which went as follows: "I could not be more proud of you, my son. You've come so far from the boy who I'd brought into this world with all my love. You've made your stake, a legacy that will roar across the ages, a path to be followed by many more. You, my son, are a bastion against all that is dark. You are the Light. Ivay Osrana-- friends, allies, the Light of Andorhal." Ivay then resumed duties about Andorhal per usual, however with new prestige among the inhabitants. He'd return North to Stratholme for continued training and meetings, when the time came. He, among the great many other Paladins of the Silver Hand shone as a beacon in the night, sworn to protect and serve all that is good. Continued Service to Lordaeron, the Third War Ivay would return to Stratholme after a short stay in Andorhal with his family to once more serve the Knights of the Silver Hand. Among many other Paladin veterans of the Second War, Ivay would serve faithfully alongside the Lightbringer and his forces. Engaging in practice and service privy to the continued peace in Lordaeron, times were once again perhaps peaceful, though soon the veil of evil would loom once more over the Kingdom of Lordaeron. It was not long before great disturbances were felt about Azeroth, the peoples becoming uneasy, the air chill with the coming storm. Ivay was among Uther and his own immediate force when word arrived of Andorhal's destruction. Ivay knew not the fate of his family, though only presumed them to be dead. Save for Elysiux, who'd left months before on archaelogic pursuits, and Damond who'd ventured to Duskwood in search of work. Ivay was devestated, though he knew he could not let it impede upon his duties. Uther's forces were reached with word of a Scourge attack upon Hearthglen, where the Silver Hand made great haste to aid Arthas Menethil and Jaina Proudmoore in the city's defense. It was not long after the great battle that the forces of the Silver Hand became divided to some degree. Those who'd accompany Uther and Arthas as they ventured to Stratholme, and those who returned to the Capital City of Lordaeron. Word of the Silver Hand's dissolution would not reach those of the latter half for several weeks after Arthas' actions in Stratholme. When said word did hit, there was nothing short of confusion and outrage from the newly independent Paladins. Many left, venturing South not to be seen again until long after the Third War. Those who stayed however, were known to be some of the bravest individuals Azeroth had ever seen, though they knew nothing of coming events. Ivay was among these few who stayed. There was one eve, some two weeks before Arthas' return that Ivay spoke with his King, Terenas Menethil, though their meeting was impromptu and near the Southern edge of the city wall overlooking the lake. Ivay was found leaning over the great wall, pondering all that was to come, questioning his position, his family's safety, his Knighthood, and even his faith. The King approached from behind without Ivay's knowing before catching the Paladin off-guard. Taken back by the King's presence, Ivay said nothing, letting only the King speak-- "Troubling times are these, Paladin. The dissolving of the Silver Hand is troubling, though I feel you've all yet to fulfill your place in this world. I see the worry in your eye, boy, and it needn't be there. My son, Arthas, is coming home. When he's returned, all will be set right. You'll see." With that, the King departed off into the shadows. Ivay was left to sit and winder even further, could Arthas truly rectify all that has happened? Will the Silver Hand be brought back into operation? Nothing was certain, and thus, Ivay departed to his quarters for the night. A day of celebration followed soon after, rose petals falling from the sky to signal the return of the prince. Though something was amiss, something had changed in Arthas. A cold aura was brought with him, a dark garb adorning skulls and horns of many varieties. Beneath that cloak wicked and black lay a blade, an unholy one, ''Frostmourne. ''It was only minutes after Arthas' return that the darkest era Lordaeron would ever know was to be ushered in. Within the throne room, panic erupt as Arthas slew his father, his blood spilling to the regal floor and the crown along with it. Lordaeron was under attack of the Scourge, now commanded by the Death Knight Arthas Menethil. Ivay found himself often lost in the confusion, allying with random here and there bands of scattered Knights and Alliance forces. In time, Lordaeron would be lost, and Ivay would venture South to the refuge provided by Stormwind. Arthas' Return and Service to the Argent Crusade Across Azeroth, the chill of death was felt. Arthas Menethil, once-Paladin, the Lich King had returned with a Scourge army capable of leveling Azeroth. Ivay heard of the Death Knights of the Ebon Blade, and the Ashbringer's return. The Argent Crusade had been formed, and in honor of Lordaeron and his family, Ivay ventured to Northrend to lend whatever aid he could to the Argents in high hopes of vanquishing the greatest foe the Paladins had ever known. Upon arriving at the Argent's camp, Ivay was welcomed with open arms. He was made to the position of Field Commander, leading forces into battle with the Scourge across Northrend. Soon, Icecrown would fall. The initial battle in Icecrown was horrifying, to put it lightly. Abominations, risen Alliance soldiers, all seemed hopeless. Yet, even in the face of sure obliteration, the Argent Crusade slowly carved a path through Icecrown. Admittedly, without the aid of the Death Knights of the Ebon Blade, such a campaign would likely have been met with resounding failure and the destruction of Azeroth. Ivay led his men against the Scourge forces straight to the very footstep of the Icecrown Citadel. There, the frigid winds blew against the dried blood upon each and every Knight's face, the talle dark spire staring down at them menacingly. They had done it, finally. They were in the position to make the final push against Arthas, to destroy the Lich King, to avenge the unjust deaths of thousands of innocents. Lordaeron would not fall in vain. It's people were not to let Arthas' actions go unpunished. The assault on the Citadel was commenced, Ivay and the other Argents positioned around the base of the vast, evil structure. They fended off wave after countless wave of Scourge forces, emboldened with the knowledge that somewhere above them, the mightiest heroes of the Alliance fought valiantly, drawing ever nearer to the Lich King. Suddenly, there was a bright flash within the Citadel, a torrent of souls being released all at once, relief was then afforded to the Argent soldiers, as the Scourge forces became scattered and disoriented and thus, easy to destroy. It was finally over, the Lich King had been slain, Lordaeron avenged. The heroes cheered and shared in the celebration of victory, tears of joy abundants, hearts uplifted with the knowledge that the nightmare had finally been ceased. Ivay refused Tirion's offer to help lead Argent Forces in the reclamation of Lordaeron, still feeling bound to the Silver hand by a promise he'd made to an old Paladin in the past. Ivay made the long journey home South, gracing Stormwind with his presence once more. There was rejoice in the streets, truly a victorious day for all of Azeroth. It was then that he met with other Paladins of the Silver Hand, partaking in a reformed Order. He stood upon the Council of the Congregation of the Silver Hand, a Knight returned to his rightful place. He mourned his family no longer, as he knew they rested in peace. It was not long after these events transpired that Damond made his first venture to Stormwind, undertaking the training of a Paladin. Service to the Church and Alliance Orginizations Not long after his return, Ivay was approached by the Bishop of Stormwind Johannes Moorwhelp for service to the Clergy of the Holy Light. Ivay served as a Prebendary, often acting independent and only in representation of the Church, not the Clergy proper. Ivay during this time met Baron Manstein, who would soon become an idol, mentor, and dear friend to Ivay Osrana. In private talks with the Baron, Ivay learned much more of proper behavior as a Paladin, use of the Light, and political as well as diplomatic proceedings. Ivay appreciated all the help the Baron gave him, seeing him as something of an image of the truest of Paladins, despite the Baron's inability to venture into the fray. Ivay's soon left the Clergy, off to new engagements. Not long after, the Congregation dissolved over a matter of leadership. With it, the Silver Hand became more or less divided. Ivay was soon approached by Aspirants claiming to be of Sir Tenevus Stromheart's Silver Hand Chapter. Ivay was inducted into the Chapter, and very quickly rose to the position of Champion, praised by Stromheart and his Peers for his unwavering resolve and skill both in the field and in the Cathedral walls. Ivay aided in the leading and management of the Chapter, seeing to the training of Aspirants, Squires, induction ceremonies, and what have yous. He, alongside Sir Aurion Dawntreader saw to most of the Chapter's doings. Ivay and Aurion both departed the Chapter, frustrated after certain transgretions and seeing it proper to go forth and serve elsewhere are they were needed. Stromheart would attempt to have Ivay and Aurion's positions as Knights of the Silver Hand removed, however to no avail. Ivay then served as a right-hand to Sir Dawntreader, as they formed the Grand Alliance Vanguard, a force that catered not only to Paladins and Priests, but to all races, creeds and skillsets. A force truly made up of all the Alliance was, the Vanguard partook in a short reign as the Alliance's leading military force. Aurion, in close collaboration with Lady Eliorah and her Valiant Coalition aided the Trolls in the rebellion prior to the Siege of Orgrimmar. The Vanguard aided in Barrens operations consisting of, but not limited to supply route ambushes, patrols, assaults on weapon caches, interception of Horde patrols, interrogation and the stationing of Alliance troops. Aurion and Ivay led the Vanguard's landing party when the Siege finally took place, assaulting Orgrimmar's walls with hundreds of Alliance soldiers at their side. The penetration of Orgrimmar's defenses was not an easy venture, as the Dragonmaw had set up a large array of defenses. One in however, Ivay and Aurion were among the ground forces battling in and around Orgrimmar against the full might of the Kor'kron legion as the apprehension of Garrosh Hellscream took place right below their very feet. The League of Lordaeron, the Reclamation of the Homeland Not long after the Vanguard dissolved Ivay found himself once more in service to the Alliance as a whole, though now he'd been placed in a position of independence as he was able to comg and go as he pleased between organizations, helping whomever might be in need of his aid. Ivay made contributions to the small band of Paladins known as Hand of Uther in order to help them arise to their feet, as well as laying out the groundwork for what would later become the Enclave of the Holy Light, an institution of Paladins and Priests from a variety of different orders all coming together for the betterment of themselves as a whole. He aided in several Argent Bulwark conflicts, aided House Weisserose in the War of Alterac on behalf of Quel'dorei allies. Ivay also made several attempt to partake in several organized councils formated by Knights and Paladins of the Alliance, however Ivay, seeing corruption and malice within the hearts of several of his so-called "peers", decided it would be for the better if he'd not associate with said individuals. It was spontaneous really, Ivay's joining of the League of Lordaeron. Ivay had always harbored the desire to walk Lordaeron once more without fear for his life, without being burned with the constant reminder of past events that the traces of Scourge and Forsaken had left behind. He knew very well that Lordaeron was in a state of constant turmoil, unable to find relief in the knowledge that he sat idly by as his country quaked under the undead conflict. It was fortunate that he had met Sir Portiave just as such notions became most prevalent within his mind. He'd associated with the fellow Knight several times in the past, and knew that they held one another in rather high regard. Sir Portiave had already been part of the now well-established League of Lordaeron. An organization that was known across the Eastern Kingdoms as the primary force in the seemingly endless fight against the Undead in the North. Cartres brought Ivay aboard as an Auxiliary, serving as he'd be able Ivay would opt not to enlist in the League's military, seeing himself of no use to the League as he'd yet be tied to engagements in the South. Cartres, who had at this point spoken to Ivay about his desire to re-establish the Lordaeron Chapter of the Silver Hand, saw it proper to extend invitation to Ivay in hopes to join said Council. Arrangements are yet to be made, in that regard. Apart from Ivay's duties in the South, service to the Church and people under the Alliance, Ivay was and still is very much active in the fight to reclaim Lordaeron for her people. Having relocated to Hearthglen as a means of ease of travel, should he be promptly needed anywhere about Lordaeron. Ivay had previously within the Silver Hand Chapter and Clergy engaged the Undead in the Eastern Plaguelands, as well as several ventures with Arhious Loregarde and Sir Binor Dungalion, who would both later become valued friends to Ivay, in the Western Plaguelands and Arathi Highlands. Combat encounters with Scourge forces proved the easier end of the Lordaeron spectrum, as a much more powerful foe lay within the once-Capital City. The Forsaken war machine was far more powerful, having repelled the Alliance's best efforts to claim Lordaeron thus far. Under the leadership of the Banshee Queen Sylvanas, the Forsaken forces time and again bested the men and women of Lordaeron in an established order known as the Legion of Vengeance. Only with proper planning and defense were the heroes of the Alliance able to best the Forsaken, still suffering heavy losses in the process. Ivay would serve alongside his countrymen for some time before moving off to new ventures. Stricken With Progeria, the Removal of A Warlock's Curse It was not long after the Reformation of the Congregation of the Silver Hand that Ivay engaged in a personal venture. He'd thought the time right to track down his only offspring, Kade Osrana. To do so however, he'd first have to make use of his resources and attempt to locate the Bishop he'd entrusted his infant son to in the past. Harmius Battershaw, according to records salvaged from Lordaeron housed now in the Stormwind Keep, did not appear in Stormwind after the fall of Lordaeron until a time much later. When he did, he failed an evaluation by the Cathedral of the Holy Light, as they had deemed him corrupt. In the records, it stated that Harmius had become obsessed with the eradication of necromancy and demonology, seeing it as the gateway to a situation much like that of Lordaeron's. He'd spent much of his time on a personal vendetta against any Warlock he'd come across or catch wind of, hunting them ruthlessly. Harmius was tried in the courts for the murder of several Magi, however no official verdict was ever to be reached by any jury. The records stated that he was given labor contracts in Darkshire, having departed there shortly after his trials. Ivay proceeded South to Duskwook in search of the once-Bishop. The townsfolk of Darkshire claimed the Bishop never made attendance to his contract orders, and was deemed missing by authorities. Ivay began to prowl the forests of Duskwood, suspecting that Harmius had fallen to necromancy and demonology himself. It was on the third eve of Ivay's search when he finally came across the aged Harmius in a small shack at the foot of Duskwood's Southern hills. Ivay made the attempt to approach the shack, but was fired upon by Harmius, who was utilizing dark magics. Harmius managed to land a devestating blow to Ivay's right leg, escaping as the wounded Paladin lay unconcious from the sheer pain. The townsfolk of Duskwood retrieved Ivay, worried that something had happened to him. He was treated lightly before returning to Hearthglen. Upon arriving in Hearthglen Ivay was given a medical examination, his leg having suffered a large black scar. Hearthglen's leading healers claimed the Paladin unfit for action of any kind, and ordered bed-rest. Ivay's condition worsened, as he fell ill to an unfamiliar infection. Fevers on and off, visions and nightmares plagued Ivay for the better part of three months. Ivay lost hair color, bags forming under his eyes and skin complexion now fading. Before his life force was drained entirely, almost miraculously Ivay overcame the infection. However, upon a second medical examination the healers of Hearthglen informed Ivay that he had suffered extensive nerve damage. Ivay would go several weeks without being able to stand for extended periods of time, much less draw Elasaur from where it lay or don his armor. Against the healers' pleas, Ivay finally began conditioning himself, eventually once more adorning his armor and blade. However, Ivay's body would continue to fade despite his efforts. Something else lay within him. A Man Restored Stronger Than Ever It wasn't long after Ivay's reacquisition of his ability to move that he realized something else was horribly amiss. Ivay's hair continued to gray and grow thinner. His skin became riddled with more wrinkes, bags forming under his eyes. Then soon, his veins began to run black, pain seething in and out throughout his body. Ivay felt weak once more, unable to move without writhing pain. Ivay knew what he was stricken with. The wound Ivay had suffered on his life became the focal point of pain upon his body, oozing and turning his leg black. Ivay was cursed by Harmius Battershaw, with progeria, premature aging of the most dire sort. Running out of time, and with very few resources to call upon, Ivay looked to Magister Laeran Dawnstrike, to see if he knew anything of dealing with curses of the sort he'd found himself with. Upon inspection, Laeran only confirmed Ivay's suspicions. However, the Magister informed Ivay that dealing with such a curse would not be easily doable, not without the aid of old magics. Laeran instructed Ivay to meet him near the Eastvale Logging Camp, that he could indeed heal him of the curse and save his life. Upon arriving, Ivay was instructed to leave behind anything he'd not need, and the pair walked on foot West, towards Stone Cairne Lake. They swam across the waters, and approached the stone that'd now been used as a monument to the First War. Laeran gave Ivay a brief lecture of early humanity, before established schools of magics or magical institutions. A primitive time, when humanity worshipped the elements, using blood in exchange for all they needed provided. Laeran then began a strange chant, splitting open the wound on Ivay's leg. A young fawn approached, and the curse was taken from Ivay and transmuted to the fawn, as the fawn began to rapidly age until it fell into a quickly decomposed corpse. Ivay was, in that moment, healed of all afflictions. Laeran fell backwards, exhausted from teh ritual as Ivay rose to his feet. With a few swift jabs in the air, Ivay was in awe at his restored body. He felt younger than before, quicker, stronger, better than ever. Ivay was ecstatic, bestowing Laeran with a kiss on the forehead in gratitude, the pair had forged a friendship. Before departing, Laeran laid his hand upon Ivay's chest and spoke to him, "Use this gift to spend time with you son, Osrana." Agreeing to this term with enthusiasm, the pair departed. Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:Order of Saint Uther Category:Lordaeronian